i love you too much
by angel kuraisan
Summary: wat happens when sasuke comess back and sakura stops tlking to him. can he find out what he did to make her angry


This is my first sasu/saku story so don't be too harsh. Anyway on with the story: Its called I loved you too much

I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!

It had been 3 months since Sasuke had been back and Lady Tusanade made him spend two months with Naruto as probation and punishment. Saskue had achieved his goal he had killed Itachi and Orochimaru and had gotten rid of the curse mark. He had one goal that he didn't quite achieved yet and that was because he still hadn't seen Sakura since he'd been back.

"Hey teme, Kakashi Sensei wants us to train today so meet me and Sakura at the bridge at 9:00am its 8:30 so get up." A 17 year old boy with blonde hair yelled through Sasuke's window."

"Ok moron I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Naruto, let's go even though he'll be late let's go." A female voice called up into the tree Naruto was now in talking to Sasuke.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was now noon and kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Sakura was on one end of the bridge staring into the water thinking about her life.

SAKURA'S POV

Since Sasuke came back he hasn't talked to me. (A/n Sakura still loved Sasuke even though she told everyone that she doesn't). I bet he still thinks I'm annoying and weak. Well I'm sure he'll find his match someday but I'm sure she isn't me he doesn't think of me as more than a friend.

END POV

Sasuke was in a tree sleeping. He was tired he had been up all night thinking about Sakura.

IN SASUKE'S DREAM

It was a bright and early morning and Sakura had to go to the hospital. Sasuke knew this and arrived early and sat in her office waiting for her. After some time the door opened and Sakura came in.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" she asked

"Well in order. Waiting for you and no." he said

"Why are you waiting for me?" she said pulling off her coat

"I've got to tell you something obviously." He said getting up off her chair and walking towards her.

"What would that be?" she said reversing as he came closer until she was stopped by the wall.

"That I love you"

"You do? I love you too Sasuke."

END OF DREAM

They were about to kiss when Sasuke woke up. Why, who woke him none other than Naruto yelling at him.

"TEME, TEME! ARE YOU SLEEPING?"

This time Sakura raised her head to see Sasuke in the tree. He looked as if he wanted to kill Naruto. Then poof kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where have you been?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke jumped from the tree

"I was lost on the path of life."

"Liar you were reading your nasty books"

"Anyway. Welcome back Sasuke." Kakashi said ignoring Naruto

"Thank you sensei"

"Sakura… do you have something to say to Sasuke?"

"No"

"Then let's begin."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After hours of training Naruto invited his teammates for ramen.

"Let's meet at the ramen shop at about 6:00 ok"

"See you then Naruto" Sakura said running off.

"See ya dobe." "Wait up Sakura" he yelled running after her

"I finally caught up with you. Why did you run Sakura? Am I not supposed to be near you?" he asked

There was no reply

"Hello… anybody home." He said waving his hands in front of her face.

Still no reply. Sakura just ran inside her house.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

At exactly 6:00 Sakura came walking into the ramen shop. She saw Naruto staring at a bowl of ramen intently.

"Naruto what are you doing?" she asked concerned

"Oh she speaks. According to him he's communicating with the bowl of ramen telepathically."

"Shush. I can't hear if you two talk so much" Naruto said angrily

"Ok then" she said with a strange look on her face

As they ate their ramen Sakura refused to talk to Sasuke. She only spoke to Naruto and still that wasn't a lot. At about 7:30 they paid for their meals and left. Naruto left his teammates and went home.

"Sakura, why won't you talk to me? What did I do wrong? Did I offend you please tell me?"

Still no reply.

Orochimaru's servants had been watching them and as soon as they reached the park they attacked them knocking out Sakura first. Then attacking Sasuke while fighting one another tried to attack him from behind but Sakura jumped in front of him having a kunai pierce her stomach. She let out an earsplitting scream that made Sasuke jump. After he knocked out the ninjas he ran to Sakura's side.

"Sakura why did you do that?" he cried

"Because I love you too much to watch you die and that's why I wasn't talking to you because you left and I was always worrying that you're dead. I can't handle all that pressure." She said with her last breath.

"Oh Sakura, I love you too."

"You do?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face

"You're not dead!" he said hugging her tightly

"Of course not I am a medical ninja aren't I?" "I healed myself"

"Wait you lied to me?'

"That's one way to put it"

"Then I'm not talking to you" he said getting up

"Wait Sasuke I just wanted to see what you would say if you thought I was dead."

"Hm. So you do it by scaring me to death."

"Duh, I did say if I was dead, look I'm sorry ok." She said walking towards him until they were a centimeter apart. "Am I forgiven Sasuke?"

"I can't believe you'd scare me like that I mean could you anymore cruel…I "

That's as far as he got before Sakura closed the gap between them with a short, sweet kiss.

"What were you saying again?"

"I love you" he said as he pulled her in for another kiss. But this time Sakura put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist deepening the kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That's the end people. Give a review and you'll get cake. It's yummy.


End file.
